


The Workout. (Scene Challenge s3ep12)

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is in control, Bottom Magnus Bane, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Flirting, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mild Smut, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec decides that Magnus needs to be trained in defending himself after that Iris Rouse fiasco...





	The Workout. (Scene Challenge s3ep12)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).

"Look Alive."

Magnus looked up at Alec's authoriative tone, just as the Kali stick was headed toward his head. Magnus automatically reacted, blocking it with his own Kali stick. His eyes narrowed. "Ahhh...SO AUTHORITATIVE. I like seeing you in this Shadowhunter mode," he teased with a flourish, emphasizing the words "authoritative" and "shadowhunter", as he took the Kali stick and practiced a few moves, pointing the stick directly at Alec.

The teasing was not lost on Alec, he heard the lilt in Magnus's voice. Ah his boyfriend the warlock, the effervescent flirt, who shone like a diamond, and could charm the pants off *anyone*. LITERALLY. Well, yea, that could NOT happen right now, they were at the Institute, there were RULES for conduct here, and he was trying to get Magnus ready for combat, especially after the fiasco with Iris Rouse the other day. There's no way Magnus was going to be caught defenseless again, especially after the loss of his magic. "Don't flirt with me," he stated, using his Kali stick to deflect Magnus's stick, and trying to keep up the serious nature of their session. It was already tough, since Magnus was wearing a black tank top that exposed a great deal of his muscular build. Of course his boyfriend would opt for something revealing, as opposed to the tshirt that Alec had chosen to wear. Alec averted his glance from the impressive wall of golden muscle on display as he willed him to concentrate at the task at hand.

They both took the fighting stance, and then started sparring. As they battled back and forth, Magnus started getting the flow of it, and his movements became more fluid, precise. And FAST. Alec could feel more of a challenge building up, as he attempted to block Magnus's efforts. They were pretty much equal, with Magnus actually catching Alec offguard and unprotecte. Magnus quipping, "Looks like I'm less rusty than I thought. Don't pretend you aren't impressed." Right before Alec came back, wrestling Magnus' sticks away, stating, "Those would have been your last words." There was already electricity in the air, fueled by both their competitive spirits as they held each other's gaze.

"Not necessarily," stated Magnus flippantly, as he launched into martial arts, with a sudden jab at Alec. This quickly escalated into hand to hand combat, where Alec was decked by Magnus. OOF! Pushed off his center. Alec quickly regained his composure as his flirty glittery boyfriend danced and floated around the gym, grinning and thrilled with himself. Seriously? Alec thought, huffing and puffing as Magnus seemed to dance on Cloud 9. Magnus motioned for Alec to try again. Alec lunged, and Magnus easily tripped and caught him in a headlock/sleeper hold. Ah, Alec was not quick enough... Again.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, i trained with the Grandmaster MItsuyo Maeda," Magnus said lightly, as he held down his struggling boyfriend, who was attempting to struggle out from under his grip.

Alec WAS out of breath. Damn, Magnus was freaking STRONG...even without his magic. "Is that where you got your black belt in NAME DROPPING?" he huffed sarcastically, teeth clenched. Magnus's eyes twinkled at his boyfriend's rare sassiness -- he'd like to think that Alexander got that from *him* -- and stated, "Ooh, LOW blow." Alexander was going to PAY for that remark, haha. Alec struggled free, and they rolled together, only to have Magnus catch Alec in another crazy hold, this time isolating his right arm behind him, so Alec was pretty much rendered useless. Alec was annoyed, but he was not able to admit it. "You deserved it," Alec managed to stutter, in between shallow breaths. Magnus flipped him again. At this point Magnus was breathing just as hard as he was, and now he found himself sitting with his back to Magnus, in between Magnus's legs, feeling his boyfriend's chest rise up and down, his firm body brushing up against his back. Suddenly aware of his hard length firm against his back. In the heat of the competition, he had not noticed any bodily reaction to their sparring...but now Alec was suddenly as HARD as a rock. He moved his leg slightly, which lightly brushed his member, and an electric tingle shot through. Alec groaned as his brain short-circuited and his eyes blurred. He knew how he GOT at times like this.

HE.WANTED.MAGNUS.

NOW.

He took a deep breath. At this point in time, he noted that Magnus had just loosened his grip on his arms. Alec expertly twisted out, Magnus's look of surprise made it evidently that Magnus had NOT been expecting that. "What---?!" Magnus thought. How did his boyfriend get out from his grip? Magnus's sense of balance and coordination whirled, as he found himself lying on the floor of the sparring area, Alec's arms pinning his to the ground, his lower half pinned against his, his face and chest just a few inches above his. Alec had a wild look in his eye, which he had only seen once, that first night they had together. But umm...the Institute....?

"I *told* you NOT to flirt with me," Alec growled, and his mouth crashed down on his, his body rutting against Magnus's body and hardness. Magnus's eyes widened, with a soft noise coming out from the back of his throat. Alec's tongue slid aggressively into his mouth, and Magnus's eyes shut as he hummed, and his tongue met his. Which became teeth nipping, sloppy sounds of mouths meeting, mouths sucking purple love marks on necks, chests, Alec's moans as Magnus nipped and licked his Deflect rune, hands sliding under shirts and tank tops, as they both clutched desperately at one another, grinding themselves against one another...

Magnus panted, his body sweating yet cool all at once, as every touch of Alec's fingertips, every massage from his tongue frayed all his nerve endings. His brain was trying to process it all but it just couldn't...and he was getting dizzy, SO dizzy with all the sensations. When he still had magic, these sensations were each sharp and defined, pleasurable as hell...and his own magic had also combined to create an overall safe place for him and whomever his current partner was at the time. Alec had certainly loved how his magic treated him, as if they were placed in a bubble of their very own, no one mattered around them. But now, there was no magic...and Magnus could freely admit that he had NEVER felt like this before. Just letting raw instinct and innate nature take over, to the point where he could not think or reason. He could even barely keep his eyes open, he was SO turned on, and confused yet illuminated by all the sensations around him affecting him all at once.

Magnus faintly felt pressure on the small of his back, by the waistband of his sweatpants, and gasped as Alec's fingers ventured just beneath it, the pads of his fingers burned into the skin there He had not even felt them move all the way there! Magnus jumped involuntarily at the thought of what was to come, and groaned as he felt himself becoming hard. He opened his eyes a bit more, and met his lover's gaze, which had suddenly focused directly at him, like two burning embers of fire. Alec's gaze trailed down his body slowly, laviscously. Magnus could not breathe. The random thought of cats' eyes flashed in Magnus's head. Is this how his cats eyes had affected Alec when they first appeared to him? Because Alec's gaze was doing *mad* things to him right now...he shuddered involuntarily. Alec's gaze shifted, as if he picked up on Magnus's sudden movement, and a slow teasing grin made its way across his handsome face. Leaning forward until their noses touched, he whispered lovingly," Boop!" as his tongue shot out and slowly, tortuously licked the outline of Magnus's lips. Magnus shuddered at the eroticness and intimacy of it all.

"What do you want me to do?" Alec whispered huskily, in that voice reserved only for Magnus. His large hazel eyes were halflidded, yet blown out and wide with desire. Magnus's eyes widened yet again, looking out at the huge open sparring floor, which luckily had no unexpecting Shadowhunters having yet come through, expecting to practice. What a sight they would have come upon, these two, sweating and breathing hard...

"Ugh, you're right Magnus," Alec groaned huskily, panting, "this is not the right place for things. We need some privacy, but damn Magnus you are driving me CRAZY." To Magnus's surprise, Alec suddenly crouched down, and then Magnus *jumped* as he felt the delicious pressure of Alec's firm mouth and teeth enclosing the groin area, rubbing his hardness through his sweatpants. Tugging. Gripping. Tracing the contour of his length with his tongue. Repeat. Alec was also breathing heavily, and his hot breath filtering through the cloth on his pants were sending warm electric shivers throughout his length, causing his to spasm wildly. As Alec's warm mouth completely enclosed the engorged head of his member, Alec's large eyes looked up at Magnus. He hummed, and simultaneously hot breath and increased pressure caused Magnus to jerk, pre-come dampening the front of his pants. Alec moaned upon feeling this occurring. Magnus's body spazzed, and Alecs arms shot out to embrace him even tighter. "Magnus, I love it when you get like this, "Alec whispered. He laughed softly, and moved his mouth to bite Magnus's earlobe. "Tell me," Alec softly drawled, blowing lightly over Magnus's ear, then tracing it with a wet, hot tongue, "do you... like*that*?" he teased in a singsingy voice.

OHMYGODDDDD...Fuck, Alec..." Magnus groaned, his hands coming up to hold Alec by the back of his head, quickly slamming Alec's head and mouth back down to rub against his engorged head. His hands threaded through his lustrous dark hair, pulling Alecs hair roughly. He moaned as Alec developed a steady rhythm, and Magnus was twitching with every movement, every change of pressure caused by Alec's mouth. The fabric of the sweatpants added an amazing textural element to the assault Alec's mouth was doing to him.

Just then, the lights flickered, three times. Alec's head jerked up. He knew enough to know that this was not an accidental electrical shortage. Alec flushed and pulled off Magnus. Magnus's eyes popped open wide at the sudden loss of sensation.

"Uhh i think someone is telling us we need to go," Alec panted.

"Uh, okay," Magnus said blankly. He had totally forgotten where he was. He just..felt. MAGICAL. Despite the magic being gone. Hmm...perhaps some things did NOT require MAGIC if it was already there in some shape or form in the first place. And Alec.. well him being magical would not even begin to describe him. He was simply the BEST thing to have happened to him. Threading his fingers through Alec's, he grinned at how flushed his boyfriend's face was. Alec was grinning right back at him. "So," he said breathlessly, "Bedroom?" Magnus's eyes widened again. Damn Alec, he just DOESN'T stop. "Challenge accepted," Magnus replied flirtatiously, and smacked Alec on the butt. "Hey!" Alec protested, grabbing hold of Magnus's wrist, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Then they both took off like a shot out of the sparring room, holding hands and grinning like fools.  
_________________________________________

(Upstairs, in a room with cameras, the amorous, tumbling couple being featured onscreen, being gawked at by a man in the room)

"Oh god," breathed Andrew Underhill. And then covered his mouth and looked around, eyes wide open as if he had not expected to say those words aloud. He could feel the flush steadily creeping across his face.

"Looks like I will be erasing these tapes before my shift ends tonight," he mused. Thats the least he could do for the Head of the Institute. His hand involuntarily went up to his forehead and he wiped away a bead of sweat. Turning to the switchboard, he flickered the light switches of the sparring floor. "Damn, he is SURE setting a new example for the ways of the Nephilim." Underhill smiled. The reason he had come to this Institute was due to Alec Lightwood's openness and new way of running an Institute. He would do anything to protect him and his reputation.

Well, Alec Lightwood would probably be in a very good mood later on when they congregated for their daily meeting, he mused, smiling.


End file.
